


Ride the Stress Away

by StarChild8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non Idol AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and me lusting over mingyu's thighs, soft porn (kinda), thigh riding, this is literally just me projecting into jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarChild8/pseuds/StarChild8
Summary: Jihoon has been stressed out lately. Mingyu wants him to take a break. During said break, Jihoon gets distracted by MIngyu's thighs as he usually does. He ended up riding them- as he usually does.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Ride the Stress Away

This week had been too much. Jihoon had worked everyday to cover not only his work, but Soonyoung’s as well. The other male had taken a week off to go on vacation with Seokmin. Which was fine. Jihoon didn’t mind the extra work. Really he didn’t. What he did mind was the fact that other things had piled on. His math professor decided to move a test up from the end of the month to the end of the week and Jihoon was not remotely ready for it. Wonwoo had asked him to watch his cats while he was gone on a business trip. Seungkwan asked for his help studying history. The bills and rent were almost due. So much was piling up on him. Jihoon was working or studying nearly 24/7 and he was exhausted. He could feel his hair turning grey from stress.

He laid sprawled out on the bed he shared with his boyfriend Mingyu. The couple rented out a nice one bedroom apartment together. Currently Mingyu was at work. Jihoon had put food and water out for Wonwoo’s cats before shutting himself in the bedroom. He needed to rest. He let his eyes close as he drifted off.

The bedshifting woke him up several hours later. The male was still exhausted and stressed out. The nap didn’t help at all. He opened his eyes to look at Mingyu sitting on the edge of the bed staring down at him. The younger looked soft in lighting the lamp on the bedside table cast. His dark brunette bangs had fallen out of how he had styled them earlier that morning. Shadows danced across his tan skin from outside the window.

“You look like you’ve been dragged through hell and back babe,” Mingyu spoke in a gentle voice, “Maybe you need to take tomorrow off.”

“I can’t. I’m covering for Soonyoung. You know that.”

Mingyu sighed. He knew Jihoon was in a grouchy mood due to stress. He just wanted his boyfriend to relax and loosen up a bit. The brunette leaned over to place a gentle kiss in the other’s raven hair. He stood up from the bed and went into the walk in closet to change, “Then tell Seungkwan you’re too busy to help him. You can’t do everything ya know.”

“I already told him I would,” Jihoon watched him slip out of his work clothes into a tee shirt and gym shorts through the open door. Fuck he looked good. Well, Mingyu always looked good. But the elder loved it when Mingyu’s thighs were on display.

“Let’s just go watch a movie. No studying. You need a proper break other than a quick nap.” The two made their way into the living room. Mingyu put something on that Jihoon didn’t care to see what it was. The second the brunette sat down, Jihoon was on his lap. He could feel Mingyu’s laughter vibrate through him as he wrapped his arms around him.

Jihoon tried to pay attention to the movie. Yet he found his mind always wandering back to how Mingyu felt against him. How his arms were warm and his head rested on his shoulder. How his breath brushed against his cheek and his chest rose and fell with it. How strong his legs felt underneath him. God how Mingyu’s thighs felt. They were the place Jihoon wanted to be most of the time- sat upon them. Sometimes Jihoon felt that he needed Mingyu’s thighs more than he needed to breathe or eat. He could feel himself starting to harden at the thought of them.

Mingyu seemed oblivious to everything going through the smaller male’s head. His eyes were trained on the television watching the movie he had put on. Jihoon, on the other hand, had completely tuned the tv out. His gaze dropped to the firm thighs beneath him. They were a beautiful tan against Jihoon’s pale ones.

The older man was completely hard by now and he hadn’t even done anything other than think about those glorious thighs. His dick ached to be touched somehow. He could see a wet spot starting to form on his shorts due to the precum already leaking out. Jihoon really didn’t need much when it comes to Mingyu and his thick thigh.

By now, Jihoon had zeroed his focus on Mingyu’s thighs. He didn’t register anything else. Not even the steady breath of the other man behind him. His attention was solely on the strong, tan, muscular thighs he sat on.

Jihoon moved without thinking. His small hands gripped Mingyu’s knee for support as he straddled his right thigh. He pressed down angling his hips so his member was pressed against the toned muscle. Slowly, he started to rock his hips. The raven haired male moaned lowly as his eyes rolled back at the feeling. It had been too long since he last had the chance to ride Mingyu’s thighs in his opinion. His pace was slow and uneven, but it was enough.

He was startled out of the headspace he had been in when he felt Mingyu’s large hands land upon his hips. The younger’s deep laugh filled his ears. Jihoon’s face burned bright red as he realized what exactly just happened. His movements stopped.

“Aw, why’d you stop babe? I know how much you love thigh riding. And I’m used to you spontaneously going at it by now.”

Jihoon simply shook his head. Yes he did randomly ride the other’s thighs when they were alone and cuddling often enough that it would be surprising if Mingyu wasn’t used to it. Yet that didn’t mean it wasn’t any less embarrassing when he did so without thought. But really, how could anyone blame him? Certainly anyone else would jump on the chance to just feel his boyfriend’s god-like thighs right?

Mingyu laughed again as he easily picked the older up to turn him around. Jihoon was small and light enough that it was no problem. Besides, he loved when Mingyu manhandled him. The brunette forced the older to look him in the eyes. His grip firm yet soft on Jihoon’s chin, “You shouldn’t be embarrassed babe. I like when you do it. You like it. There’s nothing wrong about it.”

The raven haired male averted his gaze down. He swallowed thickly, “I know, but still..”

“Want me to-” Mingyu’s question was cut off as Jihoon smashed his lips against the taller’s. Taking this as a yes, Mingyu grabbed one of Jihoon’s legs and forced him to straddle his leg again. His hands were placed back upon the elder’s hips. One of Jihoon’s hands gripped his shoulder while the other had a vice grip on his hair. Ther lips still connected and moved in sync.

Jihoon whined when Mingyu did nothing more. The other chuckled into the kiss before forcing the tiny male’s hips down. He ensured Jihoon’s dick was against his thigh. Then he started to move the older’s hip back and forth. Jihoon moaned loudly and Mingyu took this opportunity to shove his tongue into the other’s mouth. He explored the wet cavern.

The smaller male allowed Mingyu to move him. He didn’t want to do the work. He would if he had to, but not when Mingyu was willing to do everything. That's how he preferred it. Jihoon relinquished all power to the younger when it came to sexual activities. At times, he would compare himself to that of a sex doll. It’s basically what he becomes when he’s horny. Jihoon always allowed Mingyu to move him to how he wanted and only complained if it was too hurtful of a position. In any other situation, Jihoon wanted to be in charge. But during sex, he wanted to be the one being bossed around.

He pulled out of the kiss to roll his head back. A particularly loud moan escaping his throat. His eyes squeezed shut as he focused on how his member felt. Mingyu worked out regularly so his thighs were well toned and muscular. They always felt amazing against Jihoon’s dick. The clothes were a bit annoying to still have on, but he wasn’t stopping Mingyu now. Not when he was so close. His breathing came out in uneven breaths. Heat pooled in the bottom of his stomach.

“A-ah… Mingyu I’m-”

Mingyu removed one hand from Jihoon’s hips to grip the dark black locks of the elder. He pulled Jihoon into another kiss. The hand still remaining on his hips moved Jihoon faster. It was too much. Cum shot out of Jihoon’s dick staining his underwear and probably his shorts too. His grip on Mingyu loosened as he entered an orgasm high. He could vaguely feel Mingyu pull away from the kiss to press gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. The younger still moved Jihoon’s hips. The pace was slower now. It was meant to prolong the orgasm without causing too much overstimulation.

After a few more seconds, Jihoon’s orgasm came to an end. His head was still up in the clouds. Mingyu chuckled as he stilled the older’s hip and let go of it. He changed to holding one of Jihoon’s hands that had fallen mindlessly instead. The other moved down Jihoon’s back from his hair to hold him up. He showered the small boy’s face in gentle kisses.

Jihoon was nearly completely limp in every aspect. He was unfocused with glazed over eyes. His lips were slick and swollen as his mouth hung open slightly agape. He barely had enough sense to remain sitting up. Mingyu’s kisses were barely registered at first, but slowly they grounded him, bringing him back to his senses. His gaze flickered around for a second before meeting the younger’s. They stared into each other’s eyes. Jihoon felt Mingyu’s hand holding his and laced their fingers together.

He leaned in slowly to press another kiss on Mingyu. This one was much softer and sweeter than the others had been. It was gentle and full of pure love. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together. Their breathes mixed together. Life seemed to pause. The pair basted in the peaceful moment.

“Well that’s one way to deal with your stress babe,” Mingyu was the first to break the silence. He let out a low laugh at the end of his sentence.

“Yeah sure,” Jihoon rolled his eyes before smiling, “Actually… It is one of the best ways.”

They both laughed. Their laughter mingled together in perfect harmony.

“But now my underwear and shorts are ruined,” Jihoon frowned. He pulled away from Mingyu, “I’m going to go change.”

The brunette nodded as his laughter grew louder. The older pouted. He rolled his eyes again before leaning over and quickly pressed a kiss onto Mingyu’s cheek, “I’ll be right back.”

With that he stood up from where he sat on Mingyu’s lap and disappeared into the bedroom.


End file.
